memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Witness for the Defense
| series = Star Trek: The Role Playing Game | number = 2202 | author = Guy W. McLimore, Jr. | editor = | illustrator = Dana Knutson, Mitch O'Connell | publisher = FASA Corporation | format = paperback | published = | pages = 42 | ISBN = ISBN 0931787122 | stardate = eeference stardate 2/1201 | date = 2270 |}} Witness For The Defense is a role-playing module/adventure for FASA's Star Trek: The Role-Playing Game. It was FASA's second adventure book released separately from the box set, one of three (along with "The Vanished" and "Denial of Destiny") published in , and the third of four adventures involving the crew of the . It was a sequel to . In this adventure, players assumed the role of the crew of the Enterprise to solve a murder mystery. Description :The crew of the returns to Janus VI, scene of their adventure with the Horta ("The Devil in the Dark"), and finds tragedy. A young miner stands accused of murder and genocide. Will he be convicted by the swift justice of the final frontier, or can Captain Kirk, Mr. Spock and Dr. McCoy find evidence to clear him? And if they do, where is the real killer, and will he strike again — bringing disaster to the mining colony of Janus VI? References Characters :All Mother • Ralph Antara • Ed Appel • Randy Conway • Laura Delaney • Louis Handy • Jack Katz • James T. Kirk • Laurel Levine • Leonard McCoy • Montgomery Scott • Solon • Spock • Clem Taplin • Wilson Vanderberg • Klaus Wagner • unnamed Humans • unnamed Horta Davidson Leek Starships and vehicles : ( heavy cruiser) • sizzle bug • tunnel runner Locations :Janus VI (Pergium Production Station) Hyrallis IV Races and cultures :Horta • Human • Vulcan Orion States and organizations :Federation • Federation Council • Federation Diplomatic Corps • Starfleet • Starfleet Legal Services Science and technology :communications • computer • force field • geology • hand phaser • hydroponics • laboratory • library computer • microtape • nuclear fission • phaser • phaser heat unit • psychotricorder • PXK reactor • radiation • circulating pump • subspace radio • thermal concrete • transporter • turbolift Ranks and titles :admiral • captain • chief administrative officer • chief engineer • chief geologist • commanding officer • crewman • Federation Starfleet ranks (2260s) • guard • judge • lieutenant • mechanic • medical officer • miner • Mother Horta • officer • prosecutor • rank • senior officer • Starfleet ranks Other references :acid • assignment patch • atmosphere • brain • cavern • city • coffee • colony • corporation • day • duty shift • egg • Federation law • galaxy • government • headache • landing party • metal • mind meld • mining • money • pergium • planet • plutonium • poker • pool table • quarters • rock • sector • shore leave • shuttle • silicon • silicon-based lifeform • sports and games • Starfleet regulations • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2265-2270) • swimming • uranium • warp five • warp three • year Appendices Related media * – Introduced Janus VI, pergium mining, the Horta, Ed Appel and Wilson Vanderberg. * , – Additional 2260s-era murder mysteries involving the Enterprise crew. * – The mother Horta was seen in this sequel, which took place in 2269. * – Closing of the pergium mine in 2297 and an overview of subsequent millennia for Horta. Background * Vanderberg was spelled Vanderburg in this story. * The reference stardate was provided when this story was cited in . Images witness defense.jpg|Cover image. Connections External links * * category:rPG books